Could've, Would've and Should've
by Midnight Lies
Summary: Naruto leaves Kanoha at the age of 6 for 6 years. Comes back to Kanoha against his will where he encouters old friends, new friends and alot of trouble. I really really suck at writting summaries plz readreview


A/n (Sighs) sadly I don't own Naruto.

This is my first fanfic. I allowed flames but please don't do it deliberately but **only **if you mean it and if you don't like it tell me what's wrong so I can try to fix it.

Now let's start reading!

Two dark figure walks near the gates of the Hidden Village of Kanoha. Some people would say that Kanoha is a very wonderful place where everyone is welcomed, but if you ask a young boy, he would have a lot of reasons hating this particular village.

"I really don't understand why I coming back to the place" said a young boy around the age of 12 looking at his sensei with sapphire eyes that could look through your soul.

Years ago people would say that that boy once held eyes that showed happiness and can cheer up anyone. Now it only showed anger, depression and betrayal that can put the bravest person into fear.

"That's because we were ordered to return in 6 years and those 6 years are up," said a man with silvery gold hair with dark green eyes looked down at the young boy " and this is you're home _and_ you are the heir of the Iizumi clan" walking nearer to the gates.

"Still that didn't mean that we had to come today," he said with an emotionless tone while staring at his sensei with emotionless eyes.

"What's so bad about coming back home on the day you left?" he spoke with a little humor in his voice.

"Everything"

Knowing that the conversation ended there he look forwards only to see a gate and two chunnins looking at them.

"What are you're business here and state your name" said one of the chuunins staring him down

"My name is Toshima Ishori and I'm here to speak with the Hokage" Ishori then turned his head to his student signaling him to state his name.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm (pointing to Ishori) his student" the two chuunins visibly tensed after hearing the young boy's name but after seeing Ishori's face they looked at each other and opened the gates and spoke "Welcome to Kanoha and where're sure that the Hokage won't be to busy to speak with you" glaring at Naruto one last time they left.

In the Hokage Tower 

Sandaime sighed for the hundredths time that day for he had a feeling that something exciting was going to happen and he wanted it now.

Just then there was a knock on the door "Come in" he shouted the door opened only to see an Anbu guard walking in.

"Yes?" said the hokage clearly showing that he doesn't want to be there

"Umm…there are two visitors saying that you were to see them" said the anbu.

Sandaime smiled and said, "Go send…" he was about order the anubu to send them in but to see that they invited themselves in.

"Long time no see Sarutobi" softly spoke Ishori smiling at his long time friend.

"Likewise" shooing the anbu to leave he waited for the door to close and spoke "It's been awhile since I last saw you Naruto tell me how you've been cause I'm very curious " studying Naruto.

In truth he wanted to know why he had a sword that looked too heavy for him to carry and the change of personality. Knowing Naruto since he was born he quickly notice all the changes for instance his wardrobe changed dramatically he wore black ninja pants with a dark green muscle shirt under an open black that had a strange symbol it looked like a white circle with the word fire in kanji on the back of his jacket, he wore a necklace that had a fox pendant in silver with red ruby eyes he wore black ninja shoes and instead of his old blue forehead protector it was black and warp around his left arm and finally the sword as Sarutobi looked closer to the sword he realize that there was writing on the sword but couldn't read what it said but from the looks of it said Iizumi clan remembering about the jacket he smiled knowing what it meant but the wardrobe wasn't the only thing that changed his looks also instead of spiky golden hair his hair was straight and his bangs were covering his eyes a bit at the back of his hair it looked like he was growing a ponytail. If Sarutobi were still young and a girl he would've been one of Naruto's soon-to-be fangirls.

The only thing that troubled Sarutobi was that he wondered if his old-Naruto was there cause with Naruto gone the village wasn't the same anymore. His woories were gone as soon as Naruto shouted

" Hey old man you promised me that when I come back you'd buy me ramen since Ishori-sensei would never buy ramen" looking at his stomach and Sarutobi.

Sarutobi laughed, "I see ramen would always be your favorite food no matter what you eat looking at Naruto and Ishori " I see the old –Naruto is still here"

"Of coarse I still have a dream to fulfill you know" shouted Naruto. Ishori stated to laugh both Sarutobi and Naruto looked at Ishori funny.

"Now tell me the reason why you're laughing asked Sarutobi while looking at Ishori with confusing eyes

"-Laugh- It's-laugh- Naruto- what-laugh- what –he said" finally able to control his laughter he repeated

"What Naruto said made me laugh cause not too long ago he didn't want to come back to Kanoha yet" starting to laugh again Sarutobi looked at Naruto and asked

"What changed your mind?" Naruto looked up and started to blush but didn't say anything.

Then Ishori took it upon himself to answer Naruto's question. He took a deep breath and spoke" On are way here Naruto encounter two…" he couldn't finish because the was a knock on the door and in came in…

That's the end of that chapter Hope you people enjoyed!

If I get a least 5 positive reviews I will continue and jump for joy!

I need a pairing for Naruto so you'll need to vote.

NaruXSaku

NaruXIno

NaruXTen

NaruXTem

Hinata won't be in this vote so plz Review and Vote!

Sorry that it's not a NarutoX boy and NarutoXhinata

MidniteLies


End file.
